


A Walk In the Park

by Cleo



Series: Bagera Tales [4]
Category: Transporter (Movies), xXx (2002)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Humor, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Xander take Bagera for a walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In the Park

**Author's Note:**

> See notes in Part 1.

New smells were coming from every direction; this was a new place for him. It vaguely reminded him of the place he was living before moving in with his two legs. Bagera was enjoying it so much and was so excited that he didn't know which way he wanted to go. Every time he scented something interesting he got pulled up short by the string his two legs had attached to the thing around his neck. Quiet One and Noisy One were here with him. His family had come together with each of his two legs taking turns holding the hated string.

Yet all in all Bagera loved his time outdoors with his two legs. They'd stopped at one place in particular that smelled wonderful and made his mouth water. He sat expectantly waiting for a taste of whatever it was his two legs were getting. He got upset when they started walking again without him getting a treat. Bagera wondered if it was because he had the string attached to him. If it was then he really needed to get rid of it so that he could get his treats.

*

It was my turn to hold the furball's leash and I had a hard time keeping the ball of fluff out of trouble. He seemed to want to go everywhere at once. We had just narrowly missed him inviting himself to a family's picnic. The kids had been gushing over seeing Bagera, the mother was a bit wary. The funniest thing had been the father's reaction when he jumped almost five feet before pulling himself together.

It took us a few minutes to get him away from the kids but eventually we did. After that we decided to get something for ourselves to eat. We stopped beside a hotdog cart and waited while the vendor got our dogs made. I was surprised that the little furball was behaving. I looked down and noticed he was sitting nicely waiting for us. Maybe the fluff ball was learning after all.

*

We continued our walk in the park and headed toward the open field where we could let Bagera run free and chase balls and such. It was normally the dog park area but we figured it would work just as well for our fluff. Especially since he was as big as some of the dogs. I stopped to get a drink at one of the fountains and possibly let the fluff get a drink too. Next thing I knew Frank was shouting for someone to stop that jaguar. I looked down and all I saw was the leash hanging down on the ground.

I looked up and saw a black tail disappear into a thick hedge near a forested patch of the park. Frank had just missed grabbing Bagera by about three inches, even though he'd made a flying leap to catch the furball.

Dumbfounded all I could do was stand there and wonder what the hell we were gonna do now. How were we gonna find our baby?

*

I spun around quickly when someone started yelling about a dangerous animal. I looked to find that our clever little baby had chewed through the leather of his leash. I should have known better not to put a leather lead on him considering his liking for it. I looked around to see where he went and saw him chasing a squirrel into a thicket that bordered one of the forested hiking paths that were littered throughout the park.

I ran as fast as I could but missed catching my pet by a hand width before the black tail disappeared into the thicket. I tried to track Bagera's progress with hearing and sight but it seemed that after a few minutes the cub had decided to go into stalking mode. Which left me frustrated because it meant he could have stopped anywhere. It was now a matter of trying to track where our cub came out of the thicket. I just hoped we found him before some over zealous jackass hurt him which would then end in me having to severely hurt someone.

When I finally turned back to look at my mate I was stunned at the look of loss on his face. I quickly went over and held him.

"We'll find him love and he'll be okay. Nothing's going to happen to him. He's a creature of the wild. He'll be okay until we can find him," I soothed.

"He better be or else I'm gonna skin him," Xander replied sadly into my shoulder.

*

Bagera was having fun. He had watched as his two legs drank and chatted. But he was still upset he didn't get a treat. After getting rid of the bad string he had chased a little thing with a fluffy tail that reminded him of one of the toys Quiet One had gotten for him. All he wanted to do was see if it rattled and made the same noises his at home did. After chasing it into the bushes he lost it as it went up a tree. He decided to wait and practice his stalking but after a little while he got tired and went sniffing for a nicer trail.

He'd soon found a nice smell that tantalized him and followed it. When he came out in the clearing he was amazed by all the two legs. The only time he ever saw that many two legs was at their other home visiting his brother. He followed the smell to a two leg that was standing by something that was giving off the wonderful aroma.

He sat down next to him and looked up expectantly and waited. This had always worked with his two legs...except for that last time. But now that he didn't have that bad string on him he'd probably get his treat. All he had to do was be good and wait.

*

It had been almost an hour since they'd lost Bagera and I was starting to get frantic. Not to mention fed up with having to explain to everyone we met that we were looking for a jaguar cub and not a car. Hell, people didn't think. Why would we be walking around the park of all places asking people if they'd seen a jaguar, if we were looking for a blasted car?

I was starting to feel guilty about all the times I'd threatened to make the furball disappear. I didn't really mean it. I just wanted him to stop messing with my stuff. I didn't really mind him having my old boot. After all Frank got me a brand new pair to make up for it. I didn't mind that he had shredded my jacket it wasn't like I wore it all that often. It was worn and old, the leather had started to crack but that was the first jacket I'd ever gotten. Ah well, Frank did get me this wonderful jacket and oh man was it an awesome jacket.

All in all I guess I should be grateful to the little pest. Since he's been around I've gotten so much new stuff thanks to the furball's destructive tendencies. Maybe when we find him I'll treat him to my old leather gloves. Then Frank can buy me a new pair when I complain about them being destroyed. But of course we had to find him first. Where is he?

*

I was getting rather perturbed. How blind were people not to notice a black jaguar cub with a leather collar running around all on his own. Our Baggy was as big as a full-grown Alaskan malamute and weighed as much too and he wasn't even a year old yet. How could people miss him?!

We've retraced our steps and didn't find him anywhere we'd been. We've searched around the hedge Bagera had disappeared into and found too many tracks to follow. There were a few spots the little cub could have gone from there but no clear trail. So we figured maybe he'd headed toward the dog park area we were initially going to. So walking toward the dog park was the next logical step in our search.

*

Bagera was roaming around the field of two legs. He'd behaved and gotten lots of treats but now he was thirsty and needed to find water. He smelled around and sensed some nearby. Following his senses he saw a huge pond with white birds on and around it.

He'd never seen such big white birds before and wanted a closer look. When he noticed some playing chase he jumped in to join the nearest bunch. They took off flying, making noises and landed on the water. Bagera didn't give it a second thought to go in swimming after them.

All of a sudden he heard a bunch of two legs yelling at him. He couldn't figure out why. Some of the two legs looked like Noisy One after he'd gotten something fun with his smell. Others seemed to be laughing. He decided retreat was a good idea and moved toward the side farthest from the two legs. Which meant he had to swim through the birds.

*

Frank and Xander heard the commotion at the same time; the disturbance was on the other side of the dog park near the pond. They took one look at each and said simultaneously, "Bagera," and then ran full out towards the noise. They screeched to a halt at the sight that greeted them. There swimming in the middle of the pond heading toward the shore not too far from where they were was their wayward cub.

Frank and Xander walked over so they could intercept their pet when he came out of the water. Neither man was sure how Bagera would react to seeing them after running away so were expecting the worst. What they didn't expect was to have their baby walk calmly toward them looking happy and well pleased with his activities. Then while kneeling down to check if he was okay, getting soaked as he shook off the excess water in his fur. Followed by a thorough pouncing and licking.

*

Bagera was happy as he approached the shore he noticed his two legs waiting for him so headed towards them. After shaking off the water he happily greeted his two two-legs. Glad once again he had found his family. Though it had been fun being on his own he still had much to teach his two legs about caring for a cub. So he was truly pleased that they were all together once again.

"You know little one, we are seriously going to have to talk about you taking off like that," Quiet one said.

"Yeah, furball and we are definitely going to need to use a chain on you instead of a leather leash when we take you for a walk," Noisy one added.

They both hugged the furball and gave him and each other kisses. Panting happily Bagera relished in the affection being showered on him content in the knowledge his family was happy, well and with him.


End file.
